Mendadak Insyaf
by Aimi S. Hiketsu
Summary: Memasuki bulan yang suci ini, alangkah baiknya kita segera memperbaiki diri dan ibadah kita…. Demi kolor buluk bin leceknya Laxus! *Disengat Laxus*, anggota Fairy Tail mau ikutan puasa? Kira-kira apa saja keseruan mereka saat mengikuti pengajian yang di pimpin oleh seorang ustadz yang baru insyaf kemaren-kemaren? O o Oneshot Edisi Ramadhan. Warning Inside.


**.**

 **.**

Pagi buta, buta karena gelap, gelap yang gulita, (*gulita itu yang banyak tentakelnya ya?)... ekhem! pagi itu, sekitar jam empat lebih 50 menit gitcyu dech (*hoeeekkk) , di dalam sebuah gubuk reyot di tengah utan, terlihatlah sesosok mahluk astral (?) yang cuma make kolor kumal motif lope-lope warna pink yang belum dicuci selama setaun sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai kayu lapuk termakan rayap. Ia tengah melaksanakan ritual khidmat mengisi perut sebelum berpuasa yang kita sebut sebagai...yap! sahooorrr… (*ebuset! Jam segitu mah udah lewat imsak kali)… ditemani dengan seekor tuyul berwarna biru berekor dan berkuping kesayanganya. Setelah ngerasa udah kenyang, mahluk itu pun segera meninggalkan dunia (?), maksudnye ninggalin ruang makan dan beranjak ke kamar buat BoCa alias bobok cakep (*lagi).

Tak lama setelah itu mengalunlah suara merdu mirip bagong ngepet kejepit pantat Ichiya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Mendadak Insyaf-**

 **Antek-antek Fairy Tail cuma milik om Hiro Mashimah yang ganteng tercintah (kalo di liat dari ujung sedotan diatas tugu monas) ^_^V hehe peace ommm…**

 **Rate : M (lemon ato lime) (?) nggak ding, bercanda. Rate K+ aja, masa ane di bulan puasa gini mau nebarin dosa sih? Lagipun ane masih polos kok *preetttt**

 **Genre : Insyaallah Humor deh, kalo garing timpuk aja nih author pake duit gocengan segepok. *lumayaaannn…buat beli baju lebaraaaann..**

 **Warning : Dengan segala kenistaan, OOOOC (Overload Outstanding Out Of Character *gihee) , GJ, Aspal… *eh Abal maksudnya, Very garing krenyess-krenyess, Bahasa campuran. Dapat menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan otak, kejang-kejang, gangguan kehamilan dan janin, dan kemudaratan lainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohya jangan lupa siapkan kresek buat muntah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ora suka? Yo Ora Baca…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaudah, Chedidottt :) :)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Neng Mira, beernya satu di sini donkk…"

"Ha'i..Ha'i.."

"Mira, nanti malam jalan-jalan ma abang yuukkk…"

"ara..ara… wani piroooo?"

"kyaaa!... akang Gray seksiiii.."

"OTOKOOO!"

"berisik!, gue jadi gak bisa minum oplosan dengan tenang"

Prang…prongg…dag..dig..dug…klontang….grusuk…guk-guk… meooowww…moooo…mbeeeekkkk…

Dan begitulah, suasana pagi keramat di sebuah bangunan guedeeee layaknya istana KERA- jaan yang diatasnya terdapat bendera gambar Patrick lagi boker *eh bukan! Maksud ane gambar lambang mahluk kecil terbang berekor. Yakni Feyariyyy Tuwil.

Di sini kita bisa melihat berbagai spesies aneh nan langka yang tidak terdapat dimana-dimana. Dimana kita bisa nemu cewek-cewek modis macem bintang JAV buat cuci mata *assseeekk_cihuyyy (istigfar oy! istigfar) , dimana kita bisa nemu seekor (?) cowok keren tampang beken mirip Uchiha Sasule dari film Ninja nin nin yang Cuma pake boxer kemana-mana, dimana kita nemu kakek buntet bangkotan tapi tetep gahol, dimana kita nemu prajurit berbaju besi dari abad 10 SM tapi tetep awet muda, serta macam-macam mahluk freak lainya dengan berbagai aktivitas tak masuk akal mereka. Seperti cewek di sebelah sana yang lagi duduk mengangkang sambil minum oplosan merk 'anggur busuk' dari gentongnya secara langsung, ada juga cewek berambut biru gelombang yang lagi berlarian kesana-kemari sambil bawa spanduk segede pintu bertuliskan 'AiLAPiYU GRAY-SAMA', tengok sebelah sono ada preman pasar muka homo yang nyasar membawa gitar sambil berputar-putar *gihee, intinya bangunan ini 99,99 % dihuni oleh orang-orang unik semua, sebelas dua belas lah ama penghuni marga satwa (*makanya perlu dilestarikan).

Okeh, back to the beat!…back to the top! Tengtrengneng…tengnengengneng…tengnengnengneng..nerengnengneng…*ekhem...

Back to the story, di salah satu kursi bar, duduklah seorang cewek cantik plus bohay mirip artis AV legendaris, Maria Owawa (?) bedanya yang ini berambut kuning a.k.a pirang. Ia kelihatanya lagi bete setengah mampus gegara kelamaan menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Ia memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya kedepan macem bebek sembelit, membuat seorang cewek berambut putih (tapi bukan karena uban ya) penjaga bar yang tak kalah bohaynya ingin segera menaboknya *eh ingin mendekati maksudnya. Si cewek berambut putih sebut saja sang diva majalah dewasa, Mirajane stress.

"ara..ara…kenapua mukamyu Lucyhh? kusyut kaya' belom dicetrika gitccyuhhh?" disertai nada bicara dimirip-miripin ama Cinta Laura lagi kebelet pip*s *Plakk (*author di geplak Mira make jurus Satan soul)

Yang ditanya menoleh dengan gerakan selow banget bak salam dalam solat khusyuk.

"ini lho, mbak Mira hihihi. Dari tadi si Bontot belum datang juga hihihi. Katanya mau kerja bareng, mana make nyuruh datang rebun-rebun segala hihihi. Eeehh.. dianya sendiri malah ngaret, hihihi dasar si bontot!" cerocosnya sambil ketawa-ketiwi gajelas kayak kuntilanak baru dapet hadiah celana dalem. Sebut saja Lucy Hantupilia hihihihi. *author dihajar Lucy

"yua gittcyuulah… si dia kan orangnyua emang gitchulahh…emmm…yua kamyuu tau sendwirui…. laahh" njiiirrr…tampang boleh ajep, tapi ngomongnya kayak alay sarep. (*sekali lagi author di tendang Mira)

Hadeeuuhh… tinggalin aja dah dua mahluk betina gaje binti nista itu. Sekarang kita hijrah ke sudut yang laen. Tampaklah beberapa mahluk laknat bergender laki yang sedang melakukan arisan sambil asik gosip-gosip (*astagfirulloh di bulan puasa malah ngegosip? *lagian yang biasa gosip itu bukanya cewek ya? Lha ini? Berarti para bences donk?). Ekhem..gak usah lama-lama kita nguping aja nyok! Bacotan mereka.

"eh, si Natsu mana tuh? Kok jam segini belum nunjukin batang idungnya, kemana tuh si Sompret?" Tanya cowok bertampang Sasule yang 'Hanya' memakai boxer butut, ber-na-ma Gray FullBoxer.

"tau tuh, mungkin masih bergelung di kasur baunya kali." Ujar cowok bertampang preman pasar tapi udah pensiun gara-gara jadian sama bu Siti Levy Maemunah, sebut aja Gajeel Koplox (*tiba-tiba ada bongkahan besi jatuh nimpa author).

"udeh, biarin aje entar juga nongol sendiri" ujar mahluk setengah kucing setengah beruang warna item peliharaan Gajeel. (*wahh Lily bisa bahasa betawi) *plakk

Pucuk dicinta Ulam pun tiba.

Tiba-tiba pintu reyot guild terbuka dengan pelan., menimbulkan suara decitan mirip sound effect di film-film horror. Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, cahaya silau dari luar masuk ke dalam ruangan remang-remang tersebut (*karena lampunya lagi spaneng). Semua sontak menoleh, dan terlihatlah sesosok bayangan gelap berdiri membelakangi cahaya. Lama kelamaan bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan…

Dan…

Dan semakin jelas…

Dan ternyata dia adalah…

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakaaatuh" seorang laki-laki memakai baju koko item dengan aksen emas di pinggiranya, menggunakan peci model titanic, membawa tasbeh yang biji-bijinya segede kelereng, memakai syal kotak-kotak, serta memakai sarung corak item putih dengan merk gajah nungging (?) datang memberi salam.

Seketika semua mahluk yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam mematung.

.

.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3…

4…

5…

Gubrakkkk..!

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!"

"Na-na….Na-…Na-…" (*na na na apa? Mau nyanyi?)

"Na-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..!" teriak seluruh anggota guild dengan suara cempreng bikin telinga author congek. Minus Natsu.

"E-ente Natsu si kepala api bukan?" Tunjuk Gray agak merinding disko melihat tampilan baru frienemy abadinya.

"hiiii….si Bontot kenapa lagi nih?" Tanya Lucy.

"Gihee..boleh juga cosplay lu, salamander" timpal Gajeel.

"sejak kapan ustadz Teungku Wisnu nyukur jenggotnya sama pikokkan warna pink gitu?" ujar Macao.

"baru kebentur kepala dimana, su?" Tanya cewek teler, Cana.

"Natsu kau sangat…..OTOKO!" Elfman Stress dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"akang Grayyy… kau seksiii" teriak cewek ingusan, Juvia. Sebelas dua belis ama Elfman.

"iikchh…akang Natsu kok ganteng banget siicchh…" semua yang disana sweatdrop berjamaah. Ini nih malah fingirlingan. Sebut saja si Lisanna stress. Salah satu anggota clan Stress Sibbling yang terisolasi.

"Natsu…asdbbghjklvnmmertyyuioopppxvbnm" guild akhirnya menjadi ricuh kayak demonstran lagi nuntut pemerintah buat nurunin harga daging sapi lebaran.

"minggir..minggir" seorang cewek berambut cabe yang pake baju besi berkarat, masuk melewati kerumunan orang.

"heh.. elu!" kemudian berkacak pinggang dan nunjuk-nunjuk kearah idungnya orang alim (?) tersebut yang penuh dengan upil bertengger.

"elu NATSU DRAGNEEL bukan?" tanyanya.

"Masyaallah…itu dulu. Sekarang enggak. Maafin aku yang dulu ya~ (*author sweatdrop) Sekarang nama saya bukan Natsu Dragneel lagi tetapi nama saya ganti menjadi Natsu al-ashary al-mutakasira al-gampary" ucapnya.

"eeehh?"

Doonnnnnggg~~

Jawdrop member guild, minus Natsu.

"alhamdulillah…sekarang saya sudah taubat dari perbuatan maksiat. Sama seperti saya, kalian pun harus begitu. Contohnya Cana, berhentilah meminum minuman keras, sesungguhnya minuman keras itu haram dan dilarang oleh islam apalagi sekarang bulan suci ramadhan, taubatlah Cana. Elfman, berhentilah mengatakan Otoko-otoko, jika kau memang otoko maka berpuasalah dan ubah kata-katamu menjadi tasbih. Lucy dan semua perempuan tutuplah aurat kalian, buanglah baju-baju mini dan gantilah dengan hijab dan khimar. Gray, cobalah untuk memakai baju, insyaflah Gray. Para lelaki jagalah pandangan dan hati kalian dari hawa nafsu." Pidato Natsu al-ahsary al-mutakasira al-gampary sambil mesem-mesem macam uke ketemu seme (*Natsu : author! gua bukan LGBT). Tampaknya ada ceramah dadakan membuat semua mahluk di guild mengira-

'ni anak ngomong begini pasti hasil dari semedi di gunung Sinabung kemaren, terus kena abu vulkaniknya deh, jadinya kayak gini'

'bukan-bukan, kayaknya gara-gara nyium baunya sempak kakek Makarov di jemuran, kan baunya bisa bikin orang waras jadi gila seketika'

'bukaannn... yang bener tuh gara-gara kepalanya ketiban duren segede meteor (?)'

Dan mereka terus berdebat sampai satu cowok yang cuma pake boxer jamuran maju dan bertanya. Ia menanmplokan punggung tanganya di kening Natsu al-ashary dan 'nggak panas' batinya.

"ngemeng-ngemeng lu bisa ceramah kayak gitu dapet darimana, su?" Tanya Gray. Sambil ngorek-ngorek lubang idung menggali harta karun.

"aye! Karena mimpi desu" tiba-tiba seekor tuyul biru se-genus dengan peliharaan Gajeel ikut nimbrung. (*sejak kapan Happy ada di sana? *Happy : huwaaa…ToT authornya tega lupain akuuuu)

"iya karena… semalam aku mimpi… mimpi bujur pahiliii…(*kok malah nyanyi sunda?) ekhem…iya karena semalam saya mimpi di datangin mamah Dedeh yang mau nagih utang (*lha terus apa hubunganya?), karena waktu itu saya lagi gak ada duit buat bayar saya jadi di ceramahin habis-habisan. nah, saat itu lah saya sadar dan dapat hidayah supaya segera taubat"

"ooohhhhh….alasan yang sangat masuk akal" Gumam seluruh anggota guild seraya ngangguk-ngangguk kayak bebek lagi mabuk.

"hey manusia….jerengjengjengjengjeng (?)…jika kalian mengaku manusia maka segeralah bertaubat, sebelum kau sekarat rat..rat..rat..rat" Natsu berseru lantang menggunakan toa hasil curian dari mesjid sebelah (*jangan ditiru ya reader-sama!).

"kami kan bukan manusia. Apa kami tak boleh bertaubat?" Tanya tiga tuyul berkuping dan berekor masing-masing berwara biru, item dan putih.

"tentu saja" jawabnya.

"kalau begitu, baiklah mulai sekarang kita akan bertaubat" ujar seluruh anggota guild serempak (*kok bisa serempak ya? *Mungkin mereka pake telepati Warren kali)

"alhamdulillahhhh….mulai besok kalian akan berpuasa, dan kita akan mengadakan pengajian di sini, saya sebagai ustadz yang akan mengajari kalian semuanya" ucap Natsu al-ashary al-mutaksira al-gampary.

"aye,,ustadzzz"

Maka bubarlah perkumpulan orang-orang gaje bin aneh yang baru dapet hidayah gara-gara diceramahi sang ustadz dadakan.

 **Keesokan harinya di guild….**

Isi bangunan guede segede istana para kera itu yang tadinya tempat maksiat kini di sulap jadi tempat pengajian. Di sana sudah berkumpul para manusia (*sekarang udah bertransformasi jadi manusia tulen) dan para exceed (*sebutan buat mahluk seperti tuyul menjelma kucing) yang udah berpakaian pada rapi. Yang cewek udah gak pake tangtop dan rok mini kurang bahan lagi, sekarang udah pake jilbab khimar. Yang cowok pada pake baju koko, terlihat rapi sekali terutama Gray fullboxer yang udah jadi mualaf ganti namanya jadi Gray wassalam. Di temani dengan seorang ustadz 'barren' alias 'baru kemaren' yang duduk diatas panggung. Yakni Natsu al-ashary al-mutakasira al-gampary (*halah disebut-sebut terus)

"jema'aaahhh….ooohh…jema'ah…silahkan bagi yang mau bertanya seputar agama, acungkanlah tangan" si ustadz mulai membuka sesi yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"a'a ustadz!" cewek pemabuk yang udah tobat mengacungkan tangan.

"ya Cana?" Tanya nya.

"curhat doonggg…" sambil bergaya ala jemaah di salah satu stasiun tv ikan terbang.

"iya"

"kalau buka puasa, neng boleh buka pake beer gak?" bedul gayanya, pake neng segala. Sweatdrop Natsu.

"nggak boleh neng Cana. Kan udah a'a bilang segala minuman keras atau khamar itu haram" ini juga pake a'a a'a segala.

"ohhh...tapi dikiiiittt aja, boleh kan? Neng Cana kan gak bisa hidup tanpa beer" dengan wajah sengaja dimelas-melasin dan nada di manja-manjain.

"hadeeuuhh…, mending gak usah jadi mualaf aja sekalian"

"yaudah."

"eehhh..jangan-jangan, saya cuma becanda. Pokoknya gak boleh buka pake beer. Titik."

"pak..ustadz…"

"iya, Lucy"

"curhat donkk…"

"iya"

"mau nanya, kalo udah lebaran boleh pake rok mini dan tangtop lagi gak?"

"jangaannnn…!"

"kenapa pak ustadz?"

"karena kalo kamu pake itu doang entar aku bisa cenat-cenut (?) *eeeehhhh maksudnya gak boleh, haram! Perempuan harus menutup aurat"

"Ustadz!" giliran cewek tomboy berambut cabe yang nagcungin tangan.

"iya, Erza ?"

"curhat donnggg…"

"iya"

"mau nanya, kalo buka boleh makan kue nggak?"

"oh..tentu saja. Karena kue itu nggak haram seperti beer, apalagi disunnahkan kalo buka itu harus pake makanan yang manis-manis"

"horeeee…" Erza bersorak kayak anak kecil dikasih takjil permen.

"huh giliran Erza aja dibolehin" gerutu Cana dan Lucy.

"pak ustadz!"

"iya"

"curhatlah.."

"lha kok beda? Iyain aja deh"

"oto- uppss…Elfman mau nanya pak ustadz"

"iya Elfman, mau nanya apa?"

"buka puasa kapan ya pak ustadz?"

"ohh nanti kalo udah bedug sama adzan"

"subhanalloh…" ucap Elfman entah apa maksudnya.

Dan sesi tanya-jawab tersebut terus berlangsung sampai ustadz Natsu merasa terpanggil oleh alam buat segera ngibrit ke belakang.

Para jema'ah masih setia di tempat sambil menunggu ustadz Natsu kembali. Tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

.

.

Dug…dulugdug..dug… _Allohuakbar..allohuakbar…_

Terdengarlah suara pukulan bedug dan kumandang adzan dari mesjid Agung Magnolia (*emang ada?)

"Alhamdulillahhh…" ucap semua para jema'ah.

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan takjil yang sudah mereka siapkan masing-masing.

"itadakimassuuuuuu…." tanpa ba bi bu bletong lagi (*bahkan tanpa berdo'a karena mereka emang gak tau do'anya) mereka melahap dengan serentak makanannya.

"whoah…hewhawtha hwuhwahwa ithwu mubdwah hyah? (woaaahhh..ternyata puasa itu mudah ya?" ujar happy dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan favoritnya, yaitu manisan ikan (?).

"iye ye cume sebentar aje" timpa Lily dengal bahasa gahol khas betawinya.

Mereka bersorak riang saking senangnya karena sudah buka puasa.

.

.

.

.

Lalu kembalilah ustadz Natsu dari ritual membuang hajat di tempat keramat yang di sebut WC.

"baiklah para jema'ah sekalian, kita lan- HHUUUWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...,apa-apaan iniii….?,kenapa kalian sudah pada makan?" ustadz natsu kejang-kejang (?) terserang epilepsy matanya, matanya melotot hampir keluar menyaksikan perbuatan antek-antek jema'ahnya.

"lha, kan udah bedug sama adzan tadi, jadi kami buka puasa" ujar mereka memasang wajah innocent minta di gableg dengan serempak. (*ingat! Telepati Warren)

"gustiiii…..ya robbiiii….nu maha suciii…. Yang tadi mah adzan dzuhur atuh… puasa kan nyampe adzan magrib, dongooo…"

"justru yang dongo ntu elu, ya Ustadz!. Elu gak ngasih tau dulu kalo adzan yang elu dimaksud ntu adalah adzan magrib, dasar ustadz dongoooo…"

.

.

.

Gubrakk…!

Seketika Ustadz Natsu al-ashary al-mutakasira al-gampary pingsan di tempat, dengan mulut berbusa untuk selama-lamanya.

 **-Owari dengan gajenya-**

Fyuh akhirnya selesai jugaaa… (*regangin otot-otot). Garing ya minna? Kalo gitu author dengan setia akan menunggu kalian melempar duit gocengan segepok nyehehehe.

Yang mau menyampaikan kritik dan saranya silahkan dong, supaya fanficnya author ini gak cuma jadi sampah di fandom.

Okedeh yang review/fav/follow semoga dapet pahala! Amin!


End file.
